Beautiful Sin
by Shui Jing
Summary: BTS Minyoon. Seme!Jimin Uke!Yoongi Park Jimin jatuh cinta dengan Min Yoongi. Cinta terlarang yang seharusnya ia segera hapus dari hatinya. Cantik, manis, dia sungguh mempesona. Namun lambat laun aku berpikir, bukankah ini salah? Gak jago bikin sumarry, langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Sin**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: BTS bukan milik saya.

Casts: bities chimit chimit

Pair: Minyoon/Yoonmin. Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi

Rated: Sementara T. Bisa berubah jadi M hohoho

Chapter: 1 of ?

Warning: Alur random parah. OOC (mungkin)

Author: Shui Jing

.

 _Salah_

 _Ya Tuhan_

 _Ini begitu salah_

 _Aku tahu ini salah_

 _Dosa_

 _Dosa yang indah dan memikat_

 _Aku terperangkap di dalamnya_

 _Tak mampu keluar_

 _Aku mengizinkannya mengikatku_

 _Aku pun tak mau_

 _Rasanya sulit untuk sekedar berlari menjauh_

 _Aku menyukai ini_

 _Dosa indah yang perlahan menyiksaku_

 _Tapi_

 _Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan?_

 _Berapa lama lagi aku dapat menyimpannya?_

 _Bukankah sepandai apapun kita menyembunyikannya, tentu masih dapat kelihatan?_

 _._

 _"Hwaiting!" Sosok indah itu tersenyum padaku, memamerkan gummy smile-nya yang sanggup meruntuhkan kegugupanku. Well, hari ini adalah konser pertama kami di luar Korea. Jangan tanyakan seberapa gugupnya aku saat ini. Namun kegugupanku sekarang seakan hilang ditiup angin, setelah pujaan hatiku memberikan semangat kepadaku. Eh, sebenarnya tidak hanya kepadaku sih tapi kepada member yang lain juga. Tapi.. bolehkah aku menganggap dia hanya untukku?_

 _._

 _Hell_.

Aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sosok manis yang mampu memikat hatiku. Aku ingat pertama kali aku melihatnya, saat kami masih _trainee_ di bawah Big Hit Entertaiment. Astaga, dia sungguh manis saat itu, dan sekarang pun ia semakin manis. _Cheesy_ memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia sungguh mungil, aku gemas melihatnya. Kulitnya putih bersih dan oh Tuhan! Kakinya! Jika aku hanya melihat kakinya saja ( _read: tanpa melihat tubuh atasnya)_ aku pasti berpikir ia wanita tulen. Beberapa pria mungkin bisa saja mengejek dia karena kakinya itu, tapi aku malah memujanya. Ya, aneh memang.

" _H-hai.."_

" _Hai."_

 _Kujabat tangan putihnya, dan ternyata halus seperti yang sudah kukira._

" _Aku Park Jimin. Namamu siapa?"_

" _Min Yoongi."_

 _Dia tersenyum tipis. Ah, darahku berdesir hebat, pipiku menghangat._

" _Senang berkenalan denganmu Yoongi-ssi."_

" _Ya, aku juga."_

 _Yang kutahu saat itu, aku akhirnya mengakui bahwa love at first sight itu ada. Karena aku mengalaminya._

.

Yah. Kalian sudah tahu kan siapa yang kupuja-puja selama ini? Aku, Park Jimin, laki-laki. Jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi, laki-laki, teman satu grupku.

Perlu aku perjelas?

 **Laki-laki.**

dan

 **Teman satu grupku sendiri.**

Kalian boleh bilang aku gila.

 _Well,_ aku memang gila karena seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

Jika dihitung sudah berapa lama –berapa tahun tepatnya– aku menyimpan rasa pada sesama jenis yang merupakan temanku sendiri. Haha, perlu aku tekankan sekali lagi memang. Tahun berapa sekarang? Ah ya! 2016!. Terhitung semenjak kami pertama kali bertemu sekitar... ah aku malas mengingatnya. Yang kutahu itu sudah lama sekali. Dan ya, aku akan terus menyimpan perasaanku dengan rapi.

Kalian tahu? Senang rasanya ARMY ternyata ada yang memasang-masangkan aku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. _Wae_? Karena aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menutupi perasaanku. Sudah bukan asing lagi aku me _notice_ banyak _banner_ Yoonmin di tiap konser kami, dan aku yakin Yoongi- _hyung_ juga me _notice_ nya. Aku senangnya bukan main. Dengan begitu aku bisa melakukan _skinship_ berkedok _fanservice_ pada Yoongi - _hyung_ dengan sesuka hatiku. Ya, Yoongi _-hyung_ pasti berpikir aku menjadi _touchy_ padanya hanya untuk memuaskan fans kami. Tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku berharap aku bisa dekat & menyentuhnya setiap saat, bahkan ketika _off camera._ Seperti saat ini.

"Oi, Jiminnie. Kau melamun, ya?" Yoongi- _hyung_ datang dan langsung duduk di sebelahku, membuatku sadar dari _daydreaming_. Ia memakai celana pendek santai sebatas paha berwarna _baby blue_ dan kaos putih kebesaran. Bahkan dengan pakaian sesederhana ini ia masih terlihat menawan di mataku.

Aku menoleh dan tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kau lamunkan memang?" tanyanya.

Aku menyeringai tipis, berniat menggodanya. Tanganku kuletakkan pada paha putihnya –yang sialnya selalu menggoda– dan mengelusnya pelahan. "Kau, _hyung._ "

"Ish." Dia merengut sebal, menggemaskan sekali. Aku tertawa kecil walaupun dalam hatiku ingin sekali memakannya di tempat. Eh?!

Pagi hari bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpikiran mesum, Park Jimin.

Dia tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku, membuatku kaget. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap manja seperti ini di depanku.

"Aku masih mengantuk." Ucapnya malas.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja, _hyung._ bahuku selalu ada untukmu."

"Hm."

Dia bergerak sedikit, menyamankan posisinya. Dapat kucium wangi _shampoo_ dari rambutnya. Dia sepertinya sudah terlelap. _Such a sleeping beauty._ Ah, ingin sekali kucium bibir pinknya kalau saja kewarasanku masih ada. _Hell,_ kami tidak berduaan saja di _dorm_ ini. Dan juga, apa reaksinya kalau ia terbangun nanti?

Aku ikut menyandarkan kepalaku pada kepalanya. Oh Tuhan, entah kenapa hatiku rasanya meluap-luap. Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Hahaha. Seperti sepasang kekasih.

.

 _Jika kau pikir wanita adalah hal terindah di dunia_

 _kau salah_

 _Ya, memang itu aku yang dulu_

 _Aku menyukai ciptaan Tuhan yang disebut wanita_

 _Sekarang_

 _Aku menemukan sosok yang jauh lebih indah daripada wanita_

 _Cantik_

 _Manis_

 _Dia sungguh mempesona_

 _Namun_

 _Lambat laun aku berpikir_

 _Bukankah ini salah?_

***To be continue***

.

.

A/N:

Annyeonghaseyo! I'm new in BTS fandom. Tapi aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pair ini. Sedihnya di ffn readersnya kekurangan asupan Minyoon sepertinya hahaha. Jadi kutulis ini deh. Aku membawa cerita yang realistis, karena aku suka kepastian(?) gak ding hahaha. Pengen aja sih bawa tema LGBT yang masih ditolak di fic ku. Btw, sebenernya aku nge-ship Yoongi sama siapapun selama dia jadi bottom, eits.. kecuali Jin, cause he's my pink princess. I only ship them as friendship or brothership.

Eh tapi ini pendek banget ya? Soalnya aku bingung mau nulis yang mana duluan. Terlalu banyak inspirasi di otak nih. Alurnya emang maju mundur, soalnya aku memang suka alur random. Jadi kuharap readers gak kebingungan baca ceritaku. Ini memang ciri khas tulisanku.

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya ya! Saya juga terima kritik dan saran kok. Aku berpikir untuk melanjutkan ff ini kalo respon kalian positif.

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Sin**

Disclaimer: BTS bukan milik saya.

Casts: bities chimit chimit

Pair: Minyoon/Yoonmin. Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi

Rated: M (biar aman)

Chapter: 2 of ?

Warning: Yaoi. BL. Boys Love. Shounen-Ai. Danmei. Gay. Homosexual. Alur random parah. OOC (mungkin)

Author: Shui Jing

.

.

.

 _Debaran jantungku_

 _Untuknya_

 _Masih sama_

 _Cantikku_

 _Apa kau mendengarnya?_

 _Jantungku hanya berdetak untukmu_

 _Sayang_

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi..."

Di kepalaku sekarang hanya ada Yoongi. Yoongi yang telanjang. Yoongi yang menungging memamerkan bongkahan pantat putihnya. Rektum Yoongi yang menelan habis penisku.

"Ssshh." Lebih cepat. Aku mengurut batang kemaluanku tak sabaran.

Aku meneruskan _handjob_ -ku pada diriku sendiri sambil terus mendesah. _Shit_ , aku yakin desahanku pasti terdengar sampai luar kamar mandi ini. Beruntung _roommate_ -ku sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"Ah!" Hingga aku mencapai klimaks keduaku pada hari ini dengan menggagahi Yoongi sebagai imajinasinya.

Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan aku mulai berimajinasi liar tentang Yoongi. Mungkin sejak aku tahu bagaimana sesama lelaki _having sex_ –dengan menonton _gay porn_ dan membayangkan bahwa aktor dalam video itu adalah diriku dan Yoongi- atau... saat ia melihat bokong Yoongi untuk pertama kalinya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

" _Dan.. Jimin kau akan satu kamar dengan Yoongi." Kata manager-hyung padaku membuatku sedikit kaget, sedikit sih._

" _K-kenapa aku—"_

" _Tidak ada perubahan. Sekarang bawa koper kalian ke kamar masing-masing."_

 _Aku menghela nafas panjang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku akan sekamar dengan Yoongi._

' _Sial. Bagaimana aku bisa mengontrol diriku di hadapannya?'_

 _._

" _Apa Jiminnie tidak ingin satu kamar denganku?" tanya Yoongi dengan pandangan yang agak, uh.. aku merasa tidak enak padanya._

" _Aniya! Bukan begitu, hyung. Sudahlah ayo kita ke kamar." Kugandeng tangannya dan menariknya ke kamar hotel kami. Oh apa aku belum menjelaskannya? Kami, BTS, sedang tour di Jepang. Dan tentu saja kami menginap di hotel._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang aku berbaring di single bed ini dengan keadaan segar, tentu saja karena aku sudah mandi. Samar-samar aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Mataku langsung tertuju pada sosok yang baru menyelesaikan mandinya itu._

 _Gulp_

 _Aku menelan ludahku. 'Shit, shit, shit.' Rutukku sendiri dalam hatiku._

 _Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk kecil yang hanya mampu menutupi bagian kemaluan dan paha atasnya saja. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang basah hingga tetes-tetes air itu mengalir dengan mudahnya –karena kulit Yoongi yang halus—melewati leher putihnya, dada dan perutnya, setelah itu menghilang di balik handuknya. Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba kering kerontang. Hell, jangan bertanya kenapa aku bisa memerhatikan Yoongi sampai sedetil itu. Bukan salahku 'kan kalau Yoongi berjalan mendekat padaku sehingga aku bisa melihat semuanya?_

 _Sial. Aku baru tahu kalau Yoongi punya kebiasaan seperti ini. Beruntung sekali menjadi Seokjin-hyung. Bisa melihat pemandangan ini setiap hari._

 _Mataku mengikuti gerakannya yang membuka pintu lemari, badannya membungkuk, dan sialnya handuk kecil itu sepertinya kesusahan untuk sekedar menutupi bokong Yoongi. Bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lekukan bokongnya yang tercetak jelas dari belakang handuk itu. Ah.. Jika ia membungkuk lebih rendah sedikit saja –memikirkannya membuat celanaku menyempit- Oh Tuhan, apa dia menggodaku?_

' _Sadarlah, Park. Yoongi-hyung itu laki-laki paling straight yang kau ketahui.'_

 _Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Yoongi._

 _Mulutku menganga seketika melihat Yoongi yang menggenggam pakaian gantinya. Gawat! Sepertinya ia mau ganti baju di sini! Ini keadaan gawat untuk penisku!_

" _Hyung!"_

" _Hah?" Ia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan malasnya._

" _Kau mau ganti baju di sini?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Jawabnya lalu meninggalkanku ke kamar mandi._

 _Aku hendak bernafas lega sebelum—_

 _Mataku bergulir ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya tidak tetutup rapat. Oh! Dari sini aku bisa melihat Yoongi berganti baju._

 _Mengintip Yoongi berganti baju?_

 _Tidak buruk._

 _Aku menyeringai._

' _Gila. Aku seperti om-om mesum yang mengintip gadis berganti baju.' Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Berusaha membuang ide anehku tentang mengintip Yoongi._

 _Tapi,_

 _Kesempatan hanya datang satu kali kan?_

 _._

 _Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, berjongkok di depan kamar mandi, mengintip Yoongi dari celah kecil pintu._

' _Beruntung sekali nasibmu, Park Jimin.'_

 _Yoongi memunggungi pintu kamar mandi. Ia baru saja memakai kaos putih di tubuhnya sedangkan bokong bulatnya masih terpamerkan untukku._

 _Ukh, bahkan dari sini aku yakin kulit bokongnya sehalus kulit bayi. Ah, andai aku bisa meletakkan tanganku di sana, mengelusnya dan-_

 _Imajinasiku seketika hilang tertiup angin ketika Yoongi telah mengenakan celana dalam lalu diikuti dengan celana pendek. Aku mendesah kecewa, segera berdiri dan kembali duduk di pinggir kasur sebelum Yoongi-hyung menangkap basah aku mengintipnya. Besok pasti tidak ada Park Jimin lagi di dunia ini. Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding._

 _Dan sialnya, aku baru sadar kalau 'milikku' berdiri, segera aku menarik selimut dan menutupi ereksiku. Jangan lupakan Yoongi-hyung yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku, masih dengan tampang malasnya. Aku berusaha menghindari supaya mataku tidak menatap ke paha mulusnya yang seakan minta dibelai olehku. Sial, kenapa celana Yoongi pendek sekali?! Aku berteriak frustasi dalam hati._

" _Uh.. sepertinya berat badanku naik." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuatku menoleh padanya._

" _Jimin.. apa aku bertambah gendut?" Tanyanya._

 _Aku menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. "Huh? Kau kurus sekali, hyung." Jawabku jujur._

 _Dia sepertinya tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. "Apa di kamar ini ada timbangan badan?" Ucapnya sambil celingak-celinguk._

" _Tentu saja tidak ada, hyung." Jawabku._

 _Kemudian ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

 _Sedetik kemudian Yoongi sudah duduk di pangkuanku._

" _Bagaimana, Jim? Apa aku tambah berat?"_

 _Shit._

" _T-tidak, hyung." Ucapku cepat._

' _Apa dia tidak merasakan milikku menegang?' batinku berkecamuk._

" _Jinjja?" Tanyanya._

 _Dia menggeser bokongnya, membuat kejantananku bergesekan dengan belahan bokongnya. Aku menggeram rendah._

 _Ia menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi kagetnya. "Jim, kau-?"_

 _Great. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku sedang ereksi._

 _Aku mengangguk lemah padanya._

" _Uhm.. maaf." Ucapnya lalu berdiri. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi sungguh aku melihat rona merah samar-samar di pipinya._

 _Uh, sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku ini di kamar mandi._

 **Flashback ends**

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa akhirnya jadi _awkward_ begini.

Kini aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang berbaring di _king size bed_ kamar hotel kami, saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

Semenjak kejadian tadi, Yoongi- _hyung_ menghindariku seharian. Mungkin dia malu karena kejadian tadi. Atau mungkin dia jijik padaku karena dia mengira aku ereksi karena dirinya?! Tapi memang aku ereksi karena dirinya sih, hehe.

"Hyung.." Panggilku, ia menoleh padaku.

Aku baru sadar kalau ia belum menghapus _make up-_ nya. "Kau tidak menghapus _make up_ -mu?"

"Tsk. Aku masih malas." Ucapnya lalu kembali bergelung di kasur.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanyaku asal.

"Tidak."

"Lalu—"

"Aku mau menghapus _make up_ -ku dulu. Kau tidurlah saja. Selamat tidur, Jimin." Ucapnya beranjak dari kasur.

.

Sekembalinya Yoongi dari toilet aku masih terjaga. Aku membalikkan badanku sehingga bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Yoongi. Dia terlihat damai sekali saat tertidur. Bahkan dengan _barefaced_ nya ini Yoongi- _hyung_ masih terlihat menawan di mataku. Aku mengamati bulu matanya yang lentik, turun ke hidungnya yang mungil, lalu bibirnya. Bibir _pink_ yang tidak pernah gagal menggodaku untuk sekedar mencecapnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengamati wajah cantiknya ini. Betah rasanya melihat Yoongi yang sedang tidur. Aku menguap, jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Aku mencium lembut kening Yoongi yang tertutup poni sebelum aku terlelap dalam tidurku.

.

.

.

.

 _Wajah cantikmu_

 _Mewarnai hari-hari suramku_

 _Hanya kau yang kupuja_

 _Kau bagai candu bagiku_

 _Tetaplah di sini_

 _Di sisiku_

 _Selamanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be continue

A/N:

Maaf pendek... next aku banyakin lagi deh hehehe

Mind to RnR?


End file.
